The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a terminal device for an optical fiber. The method includes the positioning of an opto-electronic semiconductor element in a base, and the securing of a ball lens on the element in order to form an afocal system. The method also includes the making of electrical connections.
A known method of this kind does not enable exact positioning of the ball lens with respect to a reference surface of the base. The optical fiber must therefore be moved in two perpendicular directions in order to make its axis coincide exactly with the optical axis of the afocal system. This is a time-consuming and intricate operation.